


Drama Duka Ria.

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of blood, Minor Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Kim Mingyu hanya ingin membalas budi pada makhluk apapun Xu Minghao itu, karena sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi siapa sangka kini semuanya menjadi rumit?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 10





	Drama Duka Ria.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 27 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Drama Duka Ria.

Season/Genre: Winter/Tragedy, Fantasy

Keyword/Theme: Retro, One night stand

Rated: Mature content.

A/N: Warning(!): violence, blood, mild nsfw.

FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT

***

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari si adik, perlahan merasa bosan melihat tangan yang lebih tua terus menyusun tumpukkan koin yang bahkan hanya berjumlah tiga, dan lima lembar uang dengan nominal yang nampak tidak banyak. Belum sampai disitu, suara keroncongan dari perut mereka berseru, terdengar ke seluruh penjuruh ruangan.

“Kak.. laper..” Yeojin menggerutu, menyandarkan badannya ke arah Mingyu. “Ini cuma cukup buat makan ibu sama biaya obat. Yeojin bersangga pada tubuh besar kakaknya, “Kalau begitu, apakah aku boleh mencuri di pasar?"

Mingyu langsung membantah, "Jangan. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat barangmu diambil orang secara percuma." Yeojin mulai menangis, berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Mingyu mendengus pelan, memaklumkan adik kecilnya itu bahkan jika ia membencinya sekalipun.

Sebelumnya,  _ should we rewind the tape _ ?

Namanya Kim Mingyu, seorang pedagang biasa di tengah kerajaan yang tinggal bersama Kim Yeojin, adiknya, dan Kim Seohee, Ibunya yang kini terbaring sakit di atas ranjang.

Padahal sebelumnya, seluruh keluarganya hidup mewah di istana kerajaan itu. Waktu Yeojin dan Mingyu masih kecil, polos, dan belum memahami kejamnya dunia, mereka tumbuh dengan percaya bahwa ibu mereka adalah seorang ratu di kerajaan itu.

Walaupun banyak keganjalan seperti mereka harus menutupi wajah mereka setiap keluar, mengapa mereka memakai marga Sang Ibu, dan mengapa Mingyu dan Yeojin harus membuat kamar yang mereka sendiri tiduri seperti tidak pernah di tinggali.

Dan akhirnya, semuanya terungkap. Raja Yoon ternyata menggunakan Ibu mereka sebagai selingkuhan selama Ratu Yoon dan anaknya, Pangeran Yoon Jeonghan pergi. Hari itu Mingyu dan Yeojin tentu saja- sangat nanap. 

"Kalian makhluk menjijikan."

Yang berdampak besar pada mereka hingga kini. Pangeran Yoon membuat mereka terasingkan, dan menyebarkan rumor buruk tentang keluarga mereka, yang pula membuat dagangan Mingyu sulit untuk laku.

Suara deritan pintu langsung menyeruak begitu Mingyu mendorongnya, disana, ada Yeojin yang terbaring dengan damai. Mengira sudah tertidur, Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik arah,

"Udah ngomong ke ibu?" 

"Udah, kok." 

"Katanya apa?"

"Masih gak bisa ngomong."

Yeojin menyatukan tangan mereka, "Gimana ini, kak?"

Mingyu membelai tangan lentik namun kecilnya, "Kalau kakak pindah ke kerajaan sebelah, gapapa?" Yeojin mendongak, memberikan pandangan iba. 

"Kakak bakal gapapa?" Tanyanya. 

"Gapapa lah!" Yakin Mingyu, "Kamu yang harusnya aku tanya.. Kan gak enak ditinggal cuma bareng Ibu.." 

Yeojin memeluknya, "Yeojin udah besar, lagipula ada Chan, jadi Yeojin bakal gapapa!" 

Mingyu mengecup pucuk kepala Yeojin, "Makasih, adek kecil."

Dan hari itu pun tiba, Mingyu sudah bersiap dengan beberapa barang-barangnya. Mingyu menghampiri ibunya yang terduduk di kursi roda, mengecup tangannya, "Mingyu pamit sebentar ya, Bu." Lalu menatap adiknya, "Jaga Ibu baik-baik ya, Yeojin."

"Hati-hati, kak." 

—

Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti bersorak kagum selama berjalan melewati hutan belukar yang harus ia lalui untuk sampai di distrik terujung benua yang paling tersolir.

Mingyu perlu melewati hutan itu karena tidak dapat pergi menggunakan kendaraan, lagipula, rasanya menyenangkan selama ada matahari di atas. Tapi memang, ia selalu bergidik kaget tiap mendengar suara kelinci hutan yang mengikutinya.

Matanya menatap sebuah papan yang terpasang di sebuah pohon, "Selamat datang di…" Mingyu memajukkan langkahnya, bahkan mencoba berjinjit untuk dapat membaca papan itu, "Distrik.." Ada suara sosok berlari di belakangnya, namun terlambat, Mingyu jatuh terguling, sangat parah hingga ia sampai di ujung jurang.

Mingyu bisa merasakan lehernya yang sakit luar biasa, tetapi yang lebih penting, ia akan mati.

Tangannya gemetaran mencoba menggenggam rumput di atas tebing dengan erat, namun semakin lama, rasanya semakin lemas. Mingyu akan mati dengan mengenaskan, jatuh di jurang.

Apakah akan ada yang menemukan tubuhnya?

Yeojin pasti akan kecewa..

Semua memori lamanya.. baik yang indah maupun pahit..

"Kak Mingyu!! Yeojin sayang banget sama kakak!" Adik kecilnya, Yeojin… 

"Nak Mingyu hebat, ibu selalu sayang sama Mingyu." Ibu…

"Berat banget, setan!" 

Suara ini.. asing..? Siapa? Apakah ini malaikat? Apakah Mingyu ada di akhirat?

Matanya terbuka, berkedip sekali-dua kali. Mencoba mengadjudifikasi cahaya yang mencolok. Dia masih hidup..? 

"Ah bagus, kau benar-benar masih hidup." Kepalanya menengok ke arah sosok sumber suara. Mendapati sosok tinggi.. berwarna hijau? entahlah, tapi parasnya sangat indah.

"Siapa..?

"Namaku Xu Minghao." 

Mingyu mulai sadar dan beranjak, "Tuan Minghao, terima kasih! Bagaimana saya bisa membalas anda?" Minghao tidak menjawab, menatap dengan kesal sedikit karena Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya. "Nanti saja balasannya, kamu ingin pergi kemana?" 

Mingyu langsung dengan semangat menunjuk ke arah Selatan, "Saya ingin pergi ke distrik di ujung sana, Tuan!" Minghao menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Kamu dikirim oleh siapa?"

"Diri sendiri? Percayalah Tuan, Saya hanya ingin mencari tempat baru untuk menjual dagangan saya, karena diasingkan di pusat kerajaan." Mingyu memberi tatapan memohon pada makhluk di depannya, Minghao melangkah, "Ikuti aku."

Mingyu membungkuk sebelum mengejarnya, "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan!"

"Panggil aku Minghao saja, ceritakan dirimu sebelum sampai ke distrik."

"Eh? Namaku Kim Mingyu.. aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Kim Yeojin.."

—

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jeonghan begitu pria berbadan besar itu sampai, "Maaf, Paduka. Kami tidak bisa menemukan siapapun yang bisa menyembuhkan Nyonya Ratu Yoon dari sihir di kerajaan ini." Jeonghan mendengus penuh frustasi, kemudian bola lampu ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Tidak, ada satu orang yang bisa melakukannya."

"Siapa, Paduka?"

"Dia ada di distrik paling ujung benua. Xu Minghao, seorang immortal. Beri dia koper itu dan surat perintahku."

"Laksanakan, Yang Mulia!"

'Kruyuuuk' Mingyu menunduk malu saat merasakan perutnya bergetar, "Kau lapar?" Minghao memiringkan kepalanya, Mingyu mengangguk pelan, "Maaf, aku belum makan sejak dua hari yang lalu.."

Minghao mendelik, "Serius?! Lalu kenapa badanmu begitu besar??" Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya, Minghao langsung menariknya ke sebuah rumah makan. 

"Oh, Minghao! Siapa lelaki terhormat ini yang engkau bawa?" Sambut seorang pria paruh baya, Minghao menunjuk tempat duduk di pojok, menyuruh Mingyu untuk duduk. "Tapi uangnya-"

"Aku yang bayar."

"Baiklah.."

Mingyu dengan senang hati menunggu sambil melihat sekelilingnya, hampir semua orang di tempat makan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, bahkan menyebut nama Minghao beberapa kali. Mingyu hanya menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Minghao orang terpandang dengan kekayaan di distrik itu.

Lagipula wajahnya nampak sangat muda dan bijak, mana ia dengan baik hati menolongnya. 

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku lupa menanyakan apa yang kamu inginkan jadi aku hanya membelikanmu nasi goreng kimchi dan kimbap, apa itu tak apa?" Minghao menatapnya khawatir, Mingyu mengangguk semangat, "Tak apa! Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu.." Minghao tersenyum simpul, "Tak apa."

"Oh iya, karena kamu baik jadi aku akan memberitahu ini.." Minghao menatapnya, "Aku dan adikku adalah anak selingkuhan Raja Yoon, dan karena itu ia mengutuk ibuku dan bahkan membuatku terhina disana." Minghao terdiam, "Raja Yoon?... Kim Mingyu… kamu-"

"Pesanan anda telah siap, selamat makan, Tuan Xu dan Tuan Kim." Sang pelayan memberikan dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi dan satu kimbap.

"Terima kasih!" Mingyu menunduk pelan, membuat wanita itu tertegun. Ia menatap Minghao meminta konfirmasi, saat Minghao membuat netra mereka bertemu, barulah Mingyu memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Kau benar-benar belum makan selama dua hari ya…" Gumam Minghao, 

"ENAK BANGET!"

Mingyu berdiri, menunjuk koki yang sedang memasak, 

"HEY! SIAPA KOKINYA?!" 

"N-Nama saya Seungkwan, apa ada yang bisa dibantu-" Minghao hampir saja menendang manusia itu kalau saja ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, 

"Masakan kamu enak sekali, Tuan! Saya sangat mengapresiasinya!! Nona pelayan juga!" Senyuman dan suka cita langsung menyeruak di rumah makan itu.

Minghao menatap Mingyu penuh kasih. Bagaimana orang pendatang baru bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dan mengekspresikan diri se indah ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, umurmu berapa?" Tanya Mingyu di sela kunyahannya, Minghao memangku pipinya, 

"Tebak." Jahilnya.

Mingyu memerhatikan Minghao, wajahnya terlihat sangat muda tapi juga dewasa, tubuhnya ramping, tapi pakaiannya terlihat kuno, "Dua puluh-an?"

"Salah."

"Sekitar tujuh belas?"

"Salah."

"Tiga puluh?"

"Salah."

"Aku menyerah. Umurku 25, sekarang giliranmu!" Minghao terkekeh mendengar Mingyu, "Kamu sangat muda ternyata, ya?"

"Umurku 1.000 tahun ini." Mingyu tersedak angin, "Candaanmu tidak lucu sekali."

"Karena itu bukan candaan, Mingyu." 

Mingyu menatapnya sinis, "Bohong." dan langsung berdiri, "Nona pelayan yang disana! Bisa tolong kesini sebentar?"

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah mereka, "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Mingyu menunjuk ke arah Minghao, "Dia, Xu Minghao. Berapa umurnya?" Wanita itu dengan yakin menjawab "999 Tahun, tahun ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 1000." Mingyu menganga.

Minghao kembali menjabat tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Xu Minghao, seorang penyihir sekaligus immortal."

— 

Mingyu tidak tahu lagi ia berhutang berapa banyak pada makhluk apapun Minghao itu. Kali ini, Minghao bahkan membantunya mendirikan toko baru, membantu Mingyu dan mengizinkannya tidur di tempat tinggal mewahnya.

"Minghao, aku perlu membalasmu. Kalau tidak aku akan merasa bersalah…" Ujar Mingyu di tengah-tengah kala menghitung hasilnya hari ini yang lumayan banyak. "Ini baru lima hari aku disini, tapi penghasilannya sudah sebanyak ini.. semuanya karenamu!"

Minghao tersenyum, membelai rambut Mingyu, "Aku bilang tidak apa, tidak usah membalasnya. Tidak ada yang aku inginkan pula di dunia fana ini." Mingyu cemberut, "Ayolah.. pasti ada satu yang kamu inginkan.." Minghao beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Memang ada, baiklah.."

Minghao tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Mingyu, menangkup wajahnya, "Melakukan one night stand denganmu adalah satu-satunya keinginanku." Mingyu bergidik, ia terkejut bukan main. Apalagi saat Minghao menggerakkan bagian bawahnya, membuat alat vital Mingyu semakin mengeras.

"Minghao..?" Minghao tidak menjawab, membawa Mingyu dalam lumatan bibir kecilnya. Mengecupnya dalam. Dan Mingyu pun terjebak, ia menurunkan pakaian Minghao yang sudah longgar itu, mengecup collarbone yang menonjol. "Ah.. Mingyu.."

Ya bagaimanapun, Mingyu harus membalasnya bukan?

—

Minghao terbangun karena suara ketukan di pintunya, sementara Mingyu disebelahnya- yang memeluknya erat dengan tubuh tanpa kain masih tertidur pulas walaupun suara ketukan pintunya semakin keras.

Minghao perlahan turun dari dekapan itu, memakai piyamanya dan menghampiri pintu depannya. Langit masih gelap, jam menunjukkan angka empat pagi. Namun ada sosok memakai baja besi di depan rumahnya.

Minghao melipat tangannya, bersandar pada pintu, "Kamu tahu kan ini jam empat pagi?" Sosok itu tidak membalas, hanya memberikan sebuah surat, lalu bertumpu di atas satu lututnya. "Maaf, Tuan Xu! Kami terus mencari waktu yang tepat tapi kami terus kehilangan anda! Jadi ini adalah sebuah kehormatan, dimohon dibaca."

Minghao menatap amplop di depannya dengan malas, apalagi menyadari tulisan bahwa itu dari Pangeran Yoon Jeonghan. 

"Aku menolak."

"Maaf?!" Penjaga itu terkejut, Minghao melempar surat itu, "Aku menolak untuk bertemu Keluarga Yoon itu lagi, bahkan dengan seluruh harta kekayaannya. Bilang kepadanya seperti itu." Minghao mengulangi kata-katanya, lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"APA!?" Jeonghan membanting mejanya, "Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, Yang Mulia! Tapi Minghao benar benar menolaknya.." Jeonghan berteriak, "PENYIHIR SIALAN ITU…" 

"Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang mengganjal padaku.. Akan aku beritahu jika aku yakin." Jeonghan langsung menatapnya, "Beri tahu saja!"

"Kim Mingyu nampaknya mulai berdagang di distrik itu dengan bantuan Xu Minghao. Aku melihat mereka bersama beberapa kali, dan Xu Minghao nampak menyukainya, Tuan." Jelasnya, Jeonghan tersenyum miring, "Ah.. anak haram itu." Ia membuka lacinya, mengambil secarik foto keluarga Kim dengan Ayahnya.

"Panggil Kim Yeojin dan suruh ia berhadapan dengan ku, sekarang."

  
  


"XU MINGHAOO! TUAN MINGHAO!! PESANANMU SUDAH SIAP!!" Mingyu terbangun karena suara teriakan dari depan rumah itu, tidak lama ada langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya, ternyata itu Seungkwan, koki berwajah bulat dari Rumah Makan Boo. 

"Oh hai Tuan Mingyu! Apa anda melihat Tuan Minghao di...sini?" Seungkwan terdiam saat menyadari Mingyu tidak memakai apapun, dan sebuah cairan lengket di pinggir kasur, "MAAF AKU BARU BANGUN, tapi aku tidak melihat Minghao di manapun. Saat aku terbangun dia sudah hilang." 

Seungkwan meletakan sebungkus makanan, "Tak apa, ini hanya makanan pesanannya, katanya satu untukmu. Selamat makan!" Mingyu membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut, "Terimakasih, Seungkwan!" 

"Ohiya, seberapa banyak Tuan Minghao bercerita tentang dirinya? Masa lalunya?" Mingyu kembali duduk, "Lumayan.. Bahwa ia dikutuk dan menjadi penyihir untuk membalas hutangnya, bukan?" Seungkwan mengerinyit heran, "Soal cinta sejati?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "Tidak.. Lagipula jika dia tidak ingin memberitahu juga tidak apa. Itu kehidupannya." Seungkwan tersenyum saat menyadari sebuah kerutan di telinga Mingyu. "Minghao itu immortal, tapi akan bisa mati jika ia menemukan cinta sejatinya." 

"Lalu?"

"Tandanya adalah kerutan di telinga, kamu dan Minghao memilikinya.

Mingyu tersedak makanannya, sementara itu, Minghao menghampiri mereka, "Mingyu, pakai bajumu. Ada sesuatu yang penting di luar yang aku perlu tunjukkan." Mingyu langsung memakai bajunya dengan menghadap sebaliknya.

Seungkwan menutup matanya, "Bahkan jika kau berbalik itu masih kelihatan.." 

"Seungkwan."

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Saya permisi." Seungkwan berlari ke luar. 

"Oke siap!" Minghao langsung menarik tangan Mingyu, membawanya ke halaman belakang sebuah rumah dengan kekuatan teleportasi, lalu menunjuk pada seekor kodok. "Bolehkah aku memeliharanya?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Tentu saja!" Minghao langsung mengambilnya, mengelusnya, matanya berbinar menatap hewan amfibia itu. 

"Kau memanggilku dan menggunakan kekuatan teleportasi mu yang terbatas untuk ini?"

"Iya."

"Menggemaskan." Gumam Mingyu, Minghao tersenyum lebar. Pertama kalinya Mingyu melihat senyuman indah itu dengan lebar. 

Dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

Saat berjalan pulang, Mingyu mendapati seorang wanita kecil berpakaian retro tengah mencari sesuatu, sementara ada lelaki tua yang mencoba menggenggam alat vitalnya.

Menyadari itu, Mingyu dengan sigap langsung berlari ke arahnya, menahan tangan pria itu. "Pak. Tolong jangan menyentuh sembarangan." Minghao dan orang-orang yang menyadari langsung ikut membela Mingyu.

Minghao menggenggam tangannya erat, "Gyu, panggil polisi." Mingyu mengangguk, memberitahu warga disekitarnya untuk memanggil polisi sekaligus menahan lelaki itu. 

"Nona, apa kau tak apa?" Mingyu mencolek gadis kecil itu- yang entah kenapa, sosoknya tidak asing.

"YEOJIN?!" 

"Hah?" Minghao menatap Mingyu dan Yeojin penuh tanda tanya.

Yeojin terdiam kaku saat Mingyu memergokinya, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang dengan senang menyambutnya, "Apa kamu tak apa?! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

'Kumohon, pergi dari sini.'

"Aku hanya mampir.. aku rindu kakak! Oh iya, Ibu sudah bisa bicara! Jadi ayo cepat pulang.. "

'Jangan. Kumohon, siapapun!'

Minghao memijat telinganya, mencoba memastikan apa suara yang ia dengar.

"Ohiya, kenalkan ini Xu Minghao, dia-"

"Aku kekasih Kim Mingyu, senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Yeojin." Mingyu, Yeojin, bahkan seluruh warga di sekitar terkejut mendengarnya. 

Minghao menatap Yeojin intens, gadis itu ikut mendelik. "Kak Gyu! Hari ini gaada jadwal kan? Ayo pulang! ketemu ibu!" Yeojin menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Oh tentu! Minghao ayo kamu iku-"

"Jangan." Yeojin dan Mingyu menatapnya, "Jangan." Ulangi Minghao, menarik tangan Mingyu, melepaskannya dari Yeojin. "Minghao, kamu ini kenapa?" Mingyu terlihat mulai emosi.

Minghao merasa bersalah, mulai berjinjit, "Maaf, firasatku kuat saat ini." 

"Jangan berlebihan. Ini benar adikku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Mingyu mengecup rambut Minghao. Yeojin menunjuk kodok yang ada di tangan Minghao, "Lucu sekali! Kak Minghao suka kodok? Yeojin juga suka!"

Minghao menatapnya sinis, "Ya. Kita akan pergi sekarang?" Yeojin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu!"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan yang sama saat Mingyu berangkat. Mingyu merasa lebih senang, tidak dengan Minghao. Ada aura-aura negatif dari Yeojin, yang jauh berbeda dari Mingyu. Belum lagi jepitan di rambutnya yang nampak sangat mencurigakan.

"Berhenti." 

Minghao menatap Yeojin. Menaruh kodoknya di tanah, "Kamu bukan Kim Yeojin." Mingyu langsung menatapnya kesal, "Minghao-"

Minghao melempar sebatang ranting dengan kekuatannya ke arah Yeojin, dan ranting itu patah bahkan tanpa menyentuh sehelai rambutnya. "Y-Yeojin?" Minghao mulai mundur, mencoba membuat shield di sekitar Mingyu. Tapi tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

"Immortal bodoh. Aku menghisap energimu dan kau tidak sadar? Kurasa kau benar-benar buta dalam cinta." Mingyu masih menatap Yeojin penuh kekecewaan. "Yeojin.. kau-"

Minghao menahan Mingyu, "Itu bukan Kim Yeojin."

"Yoon Jeonghan." Sinis Minghao, Jeonghan tertawa di dalam tubuh Yeojin. "Adikmu telah meninggal, bodoh. Akan lebih bagus jika kamu jug—TIDAK!" Keduanya terdiam, saat suara Jeonghan tergantikan dengan suara cempreng khas Yeojin.

"YEOJIN!" Teriak Mingyu, 

"Anak sialan, kenapa dia masih ada?!" 

Yeojin dan Jeonghan tampak sedang berkonflik, apalagi mereka yang mengeluarkan pistol di saat bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar, pelurunya mengarah ke Mingyu. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, tapi..

"MINGHAO!"

Tatapannya kosong, sosok yang ia sayangi. Sosok yang membuatnya merasa spesial, tertembak begitu saja.

Darahnya mengucur kemana-mana, sementara ia terus berusaha menghampiri Mingyu yang berlutut. Begitu dekat, Minghao mengecupnya, membuat bibir mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sementara tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu, terbang terbawa udara. Yeojin ikut menatapnya kosong.

“Minghao itu immortal, tapi akan bisa mati jika ia menemukan cinta sejatinya.”

Setetes, dua tetes. Air mata Mingyu turun, "Bagus.. Yoon Jeonghan.. Apa Ibuku juga meninggal? Bunuh saja aku. Semuanya tidak ada yang berarti." Tanpa segan, Jeonghan menembak Mingyu, lalu menembak dirinya sendiri- di tubuh Yeojin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu kecil terbangun, napasnya terasa sesak. Ia mengalami mimpi buruk. "Selamat Pagi, Kak Mingyu!" Yeojin memeluk tubuh Mingyu, "Pagi.."

"Kakak sudah dengar? kita akan bertemu seseorang hari ini di istana! Makanya aku berdandan dengan cantik, hehe~" Yeojin memamerkan mahkota berliannya dan gaun berwarna putih keemasan.

"Wah.. Kim Yeojin memang yang terbaik! Memang siapa tamunya?" Mingyu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, menggandeng tangan Yeojin.

"Seorang immortal! Namanya Xu Minghao! Aku tadi melihatnya, dia sangat keren! Umurnya ratusan tahun!"

"Immortal?" Mingyu kecil terdiam, 

"Kenapa Kak?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, aku hanya bermimpi aneh! Ayo temani Kakak memilih baju yang cantik!"

**\-- story by Ra (Minghaora) --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
